Grimdark Precure
Grimdark Precure is Ultraman Shine first attempt to write a kid-friendly and positive show. It have a somewhat lighter tone than his other series, namely Lord Omniverse and HTGL Precure Summary In the year A.D 2314 the first alien invasion of Earth has occur, result in an event called "E.L.S Conflict". With it mighty power the alien nearly wipe out the Earth Federation army. Making the valiant and noble struggle of humanity become in vain. But with the help of 'T'errestial 'D'efense 'G'roup, a private armed organization, E.L.S Conflict has ended with the victorious side being humanity. But this victory come with a price, The E.L.S Conflict gave rise to intense xenophobic sentiment. Humanity under the influence of T.D.G believe that they're the one chosen by gods . Thus began a crusader they dubbed "The Holy War" to destroy or enslave all the other race that deem not "pure" enough to live in the Universe. Earth Federation has been disbanded and replacing it is T.D.G .... Several millenia have pass. In the grimdarkness of 41st millenium. For more than a hundred centuries God Emperor Lordion has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the Master of Mankind by the will of Primus, and master of countless worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a beautiful young man with immense power from the Golden Age of Technology. He is the merciful and gentle god of the Imperium Of Lord for whom atleast billion Xeno live are sacrificed every second, so that his smile will never truly wither. Yet even in his current state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets battling against the Grand Demon. the one and only threat that he and his fellow god ever admit. Their way lit by the Warp, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Seibertronians, the Transformers, divine super robotic warrior. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Earth Federation Army and countless planetary defence forces, the ever vigilant Inquistator and the scientist of the Tesla Leicht Institute to name only a few. For all the might and prowless, they have more than enough strength to conquer half of the Universe To be a Xeno in such times is to be one amongst countless sub-bacteria organism. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been taken away from you by the ever merciful and gentle God Emperor. Never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of your spiritual liege, God Emperor Lordion. When all hope are lost, a group of warrior appear among the enslaved population in T.D.G territory. They called themselves the Legendary Warrior Precure and fight for the peaceful co-existence between all race in the Universe. Character Heroes: Sami Ling / Cure Logical A Vulcan who join the rebel in order to break her people from the chain of T.D.G She live a happy life with her parent and sister until the day T.D.G invade her homeworld. She became Cure Logical after a demon possessing her, granting her the power to fight agains't the oppressive TDG. Ceha Aijeta / Cure Spiritual A Bajoran who live a relatively good life due to her planet belong to the Universal Alliance teritory. She don't care much about politic and want to live a peaceful life. Villain: God Emperor Lordion: Leader of T.D.G and a Precure fan. He hold a strong belief that only human and fairies can become Precure. Thus become enraged when known about the existence of alien Precure. Terminology Seibertronian: A race of gods who lost most of their power that humanity worship. They're reponsible for the creation of T.D.G T.D.G: Terrestial Defense Group is a organization delicate to purge all life they deem unfit to live in the Universe. They're created by the Brave, being of immense power and led by God Emperor Lordion. Universal Alliance: Alliance between all the race that are not either wipe out or enslave by the T.D.G. They currently fighting a loosing war agains't T.D.G. Xeno: A words that T.D.G use to call those they deem unworthy of life. Episode Episode 1: Un-replacable Lost Category:Grimdark Precure